The Terribly Wrong Potion
by J-J7
Summary: Friends try to help figure out why Harry's been acting so strangly. A simple potion was made, and sabotaged? Love. Trust. Betrayal. A H/D fan fic with a lil mix of Hr/R - Chapter 13 is now up!
1. What's wrong with the boys?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione or any other Harry Potter Characters (except maybe Draco. ;).. Ok fine! I don't own him either!). They are all J.K. Rowling's beautiful creations - lucky her!  
  
PG-13: (not quite yet, eventually)  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione attempt a potion that goes. well wrong for Harry and Ron.  
  
// and * = thoughts (mostly Hermione's thoughts) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Terribly Wrong Potion By: J_J  
  
"So Harry, Do you have a crush on Hermione?" Ron asked the Boy-Who-Lived while Hemione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"He can't hear you, you know? He's knocked out. We should probably take him to the Hospital Wing, I don't know what went wrong!"  
  
"So Harry you don't like Hermione right because I was gonna ask her out you know. She is mine! I call dibs on her!"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared in awe at the red-haired boy. Chirp Chirp- no one but the crickets in the corner of the empty room answered - Harry was lying on the floor, completely unconscious. Hermione finally broke the silence.  
  
"Ron... I *can* hear you!"  
  
"hun. what... OH Hermione. when did you get here?" Ron darted his eyes away. he's ears turned red, hoping she hadn't heard him "Harry - you don't think Hermione heard me do you.?"  
  
Hermione stared, that's all she could do. Why was Ron such an idiot? More so today then most.  
  
*although he is pretty cute..* Hermione thought.  
  
"Ron... I can still hear you..."  
  
"oh... Harry I think Hermione knows I'm going to ask her out"  
  
"Ron... What did you eat today? Why are you acting so weird? Ron. what happened to you? Oh, well that doesn't matter right now. We need to get Harry to the hospital wing. I don't think that truth potion worked. He is not supposed to be unconscious. Help me here will you?" Hermione was struggling to grab Harry's legs and lift him up as Ron mindlessly walked over to help lift the boy up.  
  
As Ron and Hermione hauled Harry Potter to the Hospital Wing of the castle, Ron was trying to get enough courage to ask Hermione out. If not for the fact that she heard him talking about it two seconds before she'd have been worried. No... She was still worried.  
  
"So.. Um. I was um. heh heh heh.. nice day huh?" Ron stammered.  
  
"Hey Ron, when we gave Harry that potion did you... oh I dunno.... Did you drink any of it?"  
  
"um.. well when I threw the beetle legs in some splashed on my chocolate frogs... why do you ask..?" Ron asked Hermione and then started to direct his attention to the heavy boy who he was carrying down the corridor. "Harry, why won't you answer me? Now you're just being rude. Do you think Hermione would go out with me...? I can't believe I didn't notice she was a girl until 4th year. Oh and she sure is a girl too. did you see her legs? Best legs I've ever seen before. BUT I CALL DIBS! SHE'S MINE! She has a nice rack too."  
  
"RON!"  
  
"wha... what.. Oh hi Hermione... did you just get here?" Ron went red at the ears.  
  
"ARGH! Just help me here. Oh wait, how stupid of me.. Wingardium Leviosa." And with that, Harry hovered over the ground.  
  
"What are you doing Harry? Harry, do you know your floating?"  
  
"HE CAN'T HEAR YOU! The potion went wrong, honestly Ron what's wrong with you? You better let Madame Pomfrey take a look at you too."  
  
As Hermione, Ron, and a very unconscious Harry, entered the Hospital Wing, they over heard a very funny conversation.. How did it go? Something like this..  
  
"Look I told you, I added a simple rose petal and then *BOOM!* Harry crashed to the ground immediately. oh god, it was so funny!" This particular laughing voice came from no other then the Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna get him!" Hermione raged. "Come on!" Hermione dragged Ron by the collar, whom seemed to be in a very interesting conversation with Harry about none other then Hermione.  
  
"wha... huh? Oh... Hi, Malfoy... do you think I should ask Hermione out.. I know her hair is a little bushy and her teeth are a bit big - but have you noticed what else is big? Wink wink. Oh, hi Hemione." And the pink ears returned.  
  
"Thank you for making me the center of your universe but HONESTLY RON! I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME! Could you please talk about me when I'm not here? Malfoy what did you do to the potion.. What did you turn it into?" Hermione fumed.  
  
"Well I'm surprised Miss Mudblood Granger didn't figure it out." The truth is, however, Malfoy appeared to have no idea what he'd turned the potion into.  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm sure you know what you did." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Now we're going to be in big trouble for screwing this up... thanks a lot,"  
  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine." Draco smirked and bowed.  
  
"Your not getting off this easily Malfoy! I'm going to tell Madame Pomfrey what you did!"  
  
"Yeah? Tattletale added to you quality list too Mudblood?"  
  
"You know what Malfoy? You're right, I'm not dropping to your level, but this is war. Nasty little fellows always get there comeuppances." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Always."  
  
"She's really quite lovely when she's angry, next time I talk to her I'm going to ask her out.." Ron babbled on to Harry, who was still floating in the air.  
  
"Come on Ron! Malfoy. this is war."  
  
TBC (soon!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok. I know this is probably really not a great place to stop but I'll be updating soon (faster with reviews. not that I live only for that purpose. *whistle whistle*.) This is my first fan fic please don't be to harsh! It'll get much more fluffy (don't you just love the fluff?) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It's doesn't take much time and it's all I want for Christmas, so make a girls wish come true and review!!!! Oh and have a Happy Christmas or Chanukah or holidays (or just have a happy day [or night]!) too all who read! (ps - did anyone notice that line from "The Mummy" I love that movie and I thought the line about 'comeuppances' perfectly describes lil ole Malfoy!) OH and credit for the "center of you're world" totally goes to my friend Heather - she's that genius who came up with that, thanks for letting me steal it for a bit! 


	2. Harry Had a Dream

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters b/c if I did I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be in my castle gloating at all I've accomplished. And then I'd make a *certain* actor sing the Pina Colada song and we'd dance until the sun came up.. but that's just me.. And sadly I don't own anything Harry Potter related : ( it's so sad!  
  
To those who reviewed:  
  
Katy999 thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And I'll try really hard not to drift away! I hate that too when you like a story, it has a great start, and then the author doesn't continue! Thanks so so so much!  
  
Thank you so much leggy-stinks, for reading. I hope that this explains a bit to why Ron is ignoring Hermione. if it isn't clear enough then I can revise it and make it better just tell me what parts are a bit screwed up (it's really late and I don't know what I'm typing half the time!) Thank you also so much for reading and reviewing! I can't say that enough! THANK YOU!  
  
Fider. all I have to say is thanks for reviewing b/c I made you! Thanks though (even though it was a mandatory review! Lol!)  
  
Well.. Off to the story.. Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Ron! Malfoy... This is war..." Hermione stomped down the corridor heading straight to the hospital wing while dragging Ron by his collar and pointing her wand ahead of them at a very unconscious, Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh.. That Malfoy.. I could just.. Argh. but we'll think of something to get him back. maybe give *him* a mild truth potion yeah what do you think.? RON! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"and did you see the way she just practically glides on air as she walks.it's kinda. kinda like what you're doing Harry. HHHHaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy?" Ron said, still trying to hold a conversation with the Floating-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"RON! Control your self... What *IS* the matter with you? Come on, we're here we have to find... Madame Pomfrey..."  
  
Right then Madame Pomfrey turned the corner and.  
  
"whaaa.." Gasped the Nurse, "what happened here! What. what were you doing?" Madame Pomfrey hurried over to Harry. She took Hemione's wand and directed Harry to a hospital bed. "What exactly went on here??? Ron? Hermione?" Madame Pomfrey was on a first name basis with the trio since they were in there so often. "Here." She returned Hermione's wand. "Now tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well, Harry's been acting very strange lately and he wouldn't tell us why. We thought we'd give him a mild truth potion to know if something was wrong, he tells us everything and we were worried that..."  
  
"Yes, yes. and it went wrong I suppose right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Isn't Hermione beautiful? Do you think I should ask her out Madame Pomfrey?" Ron directed his attention to the nurse.  
  
"Well she's right there! Ask her what she thinks!" Replied the Nurse while examining Harry, making sure he was stable and generally still alive.  
  
"Her... Hermione.. hhhh.. hi," Ron's ears went pink yet again.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to Madame Pomfrey. "Something's wrong with Ron too. he was eating some chocolate frogs and the potion splashed on them."  
  
"Come here dear. You better stay here tonight to Ron. I can do an examination of them both."  
  
"Ok," Replied Hermione. "They're going to be alright aren't then?"  
  
"Yes they'll be alright. If it was a mild truth potion then they probably just need a good nights rest."  
  
"I better be getting back to the common room anyway it's getting late. I'll stop by tomorrow morning since today is Friday and we don't have classes tomorrow."  
  
Hermione left the room only hearing partially of what Ron was saying about her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Hermione was awake early, ready to see what was wrong with her friends she left the Gryffindor Tower and made her way to the hospital wing. It was still quite early so she wouldn't be missing breakfast.  
  
As she approached the hospital wing, she could hear the familiar voice of Ron.. Who was not talking about Hermione.  
  
Frowning to herself, Hermione entered the room and saw Ron dressed and awake talking to Harry who was also ready to meet the day. Relief flooded over Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled across the room.  
  
"HARRY! YOU'RE OK! I thought we killed you! Well it wasn't really us! It was Malfoy! He poisoned the truth.." Hermione said too much and threw her hands over her mouth.  
  
"It's ok, Ron already told me you tried to give me a truth potion, its ok, I'm not *too* mad - but don't expecting anything for Christmas!" Harry said sarcastically with a big smile on his face.  
  
Hermione ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him. She looked to Ron. "I see you're back to normal too. At least you know I'm here now!"  
  
Ron, turning pink around the ears, just turned and smiled, "I um. I didn't say um. anything about. oh I don't know. anything did I? I mean... I wasn't um..."  
  
"No Ron you didn't say anything incriminating," Hermione lied, feeling a little disappointed. "But you were acting weird. What was wrong with you two anyway?"  
  
"A love potion and sleeping potion in one," Pomfrey interrupted. "Of course diluted with chocolate made the person taking it only talk about the one they loved and a bit of amnesia too, and they also couldn't quite understand when the person they liked was around them... interesting combinations of symptoms don't you think? I don't know what was used in it but it seemed to wear off after a few hours of sleep."  
  
"But what happened to Harry?" Hermione said, blushing a tremendous color of scarlet as Ron looked her way.  
  
"Harry had the full effect of the potion. Since it was not combined with chocolate. It submerged him into a deep sleep to dream about the one he loves. romantic isn't it?" Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"Yes it is. So Harry, who were you dreaming about?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I bet it was Cho! Harry and Cho sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Ron sang.  
  
"A little immature aren't you? And it wasn't Cho.." Harry replied while looking away and blushing.  
  
*It would have been a much better dream if it *was* Cho. Although that was the best dream I've every experienced.*  
  
Harry's voices battled in his head and Hermione and Ron looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"So if it wasn't Cho who was it??? It better not have been my sister! Although I'm not sure she'd mind it..." Ron questioned on.  
  
"Do we have to talk about this now? I'm getting hungry, can't we go to the Great Hall? It must be time to eat now." Harry said trying his best to change the subject.  
  
"Are they allowed to go Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked looking as sweet and innocent as she could. She knew Madame Pomfrey likes to keep her patients as possible until she is positive that they are back to normal.  
  
"I'd like to keep them here a bit longer..."  
  
"No we're fine! Harry and I.. we were just tired... that's what you said... But now we're ok." Ron said as his stomach growled.  
  
"Oh.. All right. But the second you start to feel a bit strange you come right back!"  
  
"Thanks Madame Pomfrey" The trio said as they rushed out of the room.  
  
Harry's mind was racing with thoughts..  
  
*Maybe I should tell them who I dreamed about. But then every one would know who I like. I could make them them promise not to tell.. but it could still ruin my chance to even have a half way normal relationship. But wait... I don't even like.. But what if the potion went wrong and I'm not thinking right? What if I'm dying???*  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron both yelled. Looking a bit put out since he wasn't listening to them. "Are you alright? Maybe you should have stayed in the hospital wing."  
  
"Funny. I was just thinking that myself... but no don't worry I'm fine. I'll be better once I get some food." And with that Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall.  
  
Not many students were there, most were sleeping in since it was the weekend. There were a few Hufflepuffs. Harry noticed Cho sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione and Ron glared maliciously at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting at the Slytherin table. They all made their way over to the Gryffindor table next to Fred, George and Ginny.  
  
"Oy! You'll never guess who Harry was dreaming about last night! We messed up a potion and it made him dream about the one he loves!" Ron threw into the air right as they sat down. Ginny looked up at Harry, blushing slightly.  
  
//So *that's* where he was last night. I was worried.// thought Ginny  
  
"So who's the lucky girl then Harry," George turned to Harry. "Are you dreaming about my sister again? Am I gonna have to have a little chat with you on dating Weasley's? First you have to fill out an application... we'll look it over and see if you good enough for Ginny," Joked George.  
  
"No I wasn't dreaming about Ginny. It was about someone else. Now let me eat. I had a rough night." Harry shuttered as he thought back to his dream... a whip only appeared once in it but he quickly found out he didn't like whips at all.  
  
"Ha ha... I bet you did," chuckled Fred.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ginny who giving her a sympathetic look, rolled her eyes and mouthed 'boys!'.  
  
*I can tell my closest friends who I dreamed about... right? Yeah... I'm sure they'd understand but..THERE IS NO WAY I AM TELLING THEM THAT I HAD A DREAM ABOUT DRACO MALFOY*  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok. that's the second chapter. this one isn't as funny but it's really late here and I'm about to fall off my chair. I'll try to update it soon (maybe a faster with reviews!). It doesn't take long to review and I really love them! I'm new at this so don't kill me. constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Quidditch

Sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters up! I've been insanely busy and the only time I'm free is in study hall - guess what I do then? Well I've written out to chapter 6 so I'll try to get them typed ASAP!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my socks... and maybe this plot... But everything else is J.K.'s - OOTP comes out in JUNE YAY!  
  
I'm not sure how old they are - it's kinda like pick the age you think is most appropriate - I want them to be at least 16 but I'm thinking they're 5th years... So however that works out?  
  
*if you see something with stars around it, chances are its Harry's thoughts*  
  
//If you see something with 2 dashes around it chances are its Draco's thoughts//  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As breakfast continues Harry kept catching himself stealing glanced at Malfoy.  
  
*This is crazy! He's my enemy and.. so much would be at risk even if we were just friends let alone involved in a relationship*  
  
He looked up from his plate, trying to give hate glares at Malfoy, or at least making it seem that he was giving hate glares. Hermione and Ron would just think he was mad about quidditch of about making him have that dream. The truth is, however, that last night was not the only night of Malfoy filled dreams. They had started a week earlier when the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match had taken place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco were hovering over the ground. Both on their Firebolts. Draco's Father had bought him one specifically for "humiliating and defeating Potter on the Quidditch Field".  
  
Harry and Draco were both intending on winning this match. They searched the skies hoping for a glimpse of that golden snitch. It was Malfoy, not Potter, who'd spotted the snitch first. It was right behind Potter and Draco knew if he did not want Potter to see it he would have to dive down, fake him out then circle underneath. And that is what he did. As he was coming directly up closing in on the snitch Harry had caught onto what he was doing and was right behind him. Harry was not about to let Malfoy win this one. He let a burst of energy go through him and when he did, he crashed right into the end of Malfoy's broom, knocking them both off. Luckily, they weren't too high up as both boys were tumbling in a mess of limbs tangled together.  
  
When they had finally stopped rolling Harry found himself underneath Malfoy, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. Malfoy stared back down. Both boys were speechless. Harry had felt a sense of belonging when he was this close to Malfoy. Malfoy snapped out of the gaze first, although, he did not quite recover to his old smirking self. He leaned in closer to Potter. His lips were with in an inch of his ears. He whispered into them, "Congratulations, you did it. You caught the snitch." No sarcasm was found in his voice. If Harry could be even more surprised, he was with that. He hadn't even noticed that he had caught the snitch.  
  
Draco got off Harry, as the crowd of screaming fans came over to put Harry on they're shoulders.  
  
"YOU DID IT HARRY!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WON!!!!"  
  
"Time to have a party!"  
  
The crowd of people carried Harry and left the Quidditch pitch. They went running into the castle, in hopes of a fabulous celebration in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
During the party all Harry could think about was Malfoy.  
  
*Why was he so... nice to me? Almost halfway decent anyway... Argh! I can't think here... I'm going to go up to the dorms*  
  
"Hey you guys it was a great party but I'm exhausted. To much excitement for one day - I think I'm going to go up to bed now"  
  
"But Harry you can't go yet... There is still food here and..."  
  
"Sorry George but I'm gonna go. I'm way to tired. You guys all have fun though" Harry headed up to the dorms. He wasn't tired at all. He just needed time to think. Harry got to his bed and laid down.  
  
*Not tired at all.*  
  
But a few minutes later he was fast asleep. His first night of Malfoy dreams in the 'non rival' sense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HARRY!? Have you heard anything Hermione's been saying?" Ron asked Harry, pulling Harry out of his dream world. "Look she was talking about Malfoy and,"  
  
"I wasn't thinking about Malfoy!" Harry quickly stated very defensively.  
  
"No no no, HERMIONE... you know your friend here?" Ron pointed to Hermione.  
  
"Harry I was talking about how we can get Malfoy back. Any ideas?" Hermione questioned the boys.  
  
"Well, I think we should give him a taste of his own medicine."  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione cautiously asked.  
  
"Give him the potion, see who he dreams about and then blackmail him. Make him be nice to us or something?"  
  
"Blackmail him, Harry?" Hermione said, "I don't think that's the best idea... I was just thinking something simple like, like make all of his quills not work or something. We could get in serious trouble for blackmailing another student."  
  
"Just think it over you two alright?" Harry took a chance to glance over at Malfoy.  
  
Just when Harry looked up he saw Malfoy smile at him. At least he thought it was at him. Maybe it was the joke just told at the Slytherin table. Malfoy's smile turned into a familiar smirk.  
  
*Just when I though he'd changed. At least he's reliable. He is what he is and that will probably never change*  
  
"Look guys, I'm gonna go for a walk. Just think it over Herm ok? I'll see you two later," Harry muttered as he got up from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
Harry just waved his hand and continued walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And that's chapter 3 - chapter 4 will be up soon. Sorry if there happen to be typo's I'll fix them eventually! lol! I hope you liked this chapter - I know they're starting to get less funny and more fluffy - I can't help it! I love the fluff! And it was like 3 AM when I wrote the other chapters as opposed to 1:00PM... Well I hope you like it so far! Please review!!!! And any advice is welcomed with open arms! 


	4. Dracos 'sabotage'

Ok... here is Chappie 4! I'm trying to get them up faster then before b/c I've written out to the 7th chapter now and I've only put the first 3 on! Thank you to all of my reviewers and if you all want to read a really good original fan fic check out "Mikey and Marky" by Riot-Girl!  
  
Ok same thing goes as before for the disclaimer....  
  
There might be a few spoiler's in here as well.  
  
*words words words* - means Harry-is-a-thinkin' (cept if it's just around one word it might be for emphasis)  
  
//words words words// - means Draco-is-a-thinkin'  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Harry left the Great Hall he had know idea where he was going. He just wanted to be alone, to think. Harry walked over to a staircase and sat down. He put his elbows on his knees and his hands over his face, and let out a great sigh.  
  
"A little melodramatic aren't we Potter?"  
  
Harry looked up to see where the familiar voice was coming from. He saw the tall blonde with beautiful blue eyes standing before him.  
  
"Malfoy," He acknowledged. Draco just continued to stand there. Harry wasn't in the mood for a fight today, "Well, what do you want?"  
  
Draco could not think of a response. He had seen Harry leave the Great Hall and felt the urge to join him for some strange reason he could not explain. Draco sat down to Harry's left.  
  
For a split second Harry thought he saw a look of concern on his enemies face right before it faded into a smirk. "Well then..." Harry tried to make conversation. He was glad that Malfoy was near him and actually was being civilized, not hostile or defensive. Harry's curiosity had gotten the better of him as he asked, "Why did you do it Malfoy?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sabotage that potion? I could have gone without those nightmares."  
  
"Oh, that. Um," Draco was speechless.  
  
//Why *did* I do it?//  
  
"Wait, you had nightmares? What were you dreaming about?" Draco questioned.  
  
Harry did not know if he should tell Malfoy that he had dreamt about him. Malfoy obviously could not have know what the potion had really been, right? He could not have known that it would make him dream of his true love. Malfoy was being so civilized now. Harry could not stop himself from answering.  
  
"Yes it was a nightmare. Any dream with Draco Malfoy in it can only be classified as a nightmare."  
  
Malfoy choked when he heard his name.  
  
//He had a dream about me? About ME???//  
  
Quickly Malfoy snapped out of his state of shock. Malfoy watched people start to leave the Great Hall. He realized that if anyone sawing him acting civil toward his enemy his 'bad boy' reputation would be gone. He quickly thought of something to start tormenting his enemy.  
  
"Oh so now the famous Harry Potter is fantasizing about me? Do I rock your world?" Draco closed in on Harry so no one else could here him. "Tell me how good it was when I..."  
  
"God Malfoy," Harry interrupted while he jumped to his feet. He had his hand in a fist. "Just when I thought you were half way decent you go and prove me completely wrong." Harry looked down at his clenched fist. He looked around and realized all of the people coming out of the Great Hall. He did not want to make a scene. "You know what? You're not worth me wasting my breath." Harry walked away from Malfoy. He was sick of all the childish fights they had.  
  
"Harry wait," As soon as the words left Malfoy's mouth he slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived whipped around from where he was and came walking back.  
  
"Did you call me 'Harry'?"  
  
"God Potter it slipped. Come here," Draco demanded.  
  
Curiosity filled Harry and he came walking closer to Malfoy. It looked like Malfoy was about to apologize. But that could not be right. Malfoy's do not apologize.  
  
"Look, Potter..." Draco stared around the hall. More people were around. To any of them this would just seem like another Harry/Draco showdown. "Look, I..." Draco was at a loss of words again today.  
  
*This is really odd. Mafoy go speechless? He's definitely changed somehow*  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned around to see where the voice behind him was coming from. He saw Hermione followed by Ron coming over to him. "What are you doing Harry? Whatever Malfoy did just let it go... for now. Remember Malfoy, I promised I'd get you back and I intend on keeping that promise." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blonde haired boy, whom just seemed amused at her attempt of a threat.  
  
"Your right Hermione, he's not worth it. Come on you two, let's go." Harry turned to his two best friends as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Draco could not sleep. He kept thinking about that potion. Draco had known *exactly* what he was doing when he 'sabotaged' (as Potter had put it) that potion. He wanted to see Potter's reaction to it. Ever since that bloody quidditch match he had been feeling turmoil building with in him. He had to find out if Potter had any feelings toward him at all besides hate.  
  
//I know it was stupid of me to do that to him. But at least I know he dreamt of me. Or maybe he was just saying that to bug me? Maybe he was hoping I would think about it for hours... well touché Potter. If that was your goal you've reached it.//  
  
Draco stayed laying in his bed. He was trying to sleep but sleep just would not come to him.  
  
//Bloody Potter. The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, my fathers worst enemy. Not my enemy though. I don't have to fight with him. But I... argh! I can't deal with this...//  
  
Frustrated, Draco ran out of the Slytherin dorms through the common rooms. It was late and he was trying to keep his mind off Potter. He couldn't remember exactly when his feelings toward Potter had changed. His guess would be over the summer. Draco had thought a great deal about him after Diggory's death. Harry had seem him die... die and then come back as a ghost. Cedric had requested him to take his body back to his father. How could anyone deal with that? Draco started to feel less resentment for Harry after that. He almost had a silent respect for him. Draco had overheard the details of Diggory's death from his father talking to another Death Eater. Yes, Lucious was a Death Eater, but Draco was unsure of his position on the war of Good vs. Evil. Sure he did things to make him appear on the dark side. He did those only to please his father. The truth was though that he resented his father. Almost loathed him, for trying to make him into something he wasn't sure of himself.  
  
As Draco's thoughts were racing he started to realize that he was still running and was quite out of breath. Draco saw a door open to an empty room and decided to enter. There was an oversized armchair to the left a couch in the middle and to the far right of the room was a fireplace.  
  
The room was much warmer then the Slytherin dorms. He walked over to the couch and decided to lay down.  
  
//I'll just rest here a bit. Until I catch my breath.//  
  
Draco closed his eyes to think over all of the actions that had taken place during the day. He was much more tired then he thought as he ended up falling fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Harry, as he laid in bed, couldn't help thinking about Malfoy.  
  
*Why was he being so... so nice to me? Well at least up until he started being himself again. But, it looked like he was going to apologize right before Hermione and Ron came. God, I wish I could know what he was thinking. He's changed somehow, he's different*  
  
Harry rolled to his side. He still could not answer the questions that he had been asking himself all day.  
  
*I am not tired at all. There is no use in trying to sleep*  
  
Harry quietly crept out of bed.  
  
*I'm not going to need my invisibility cloak, I wont be out long*  
  
Harry went out of the dorms and through the portrait. He had no idea where he was going. He just wanted to think things out. He took off to the left and down a flight of stairs. He came across a door that was open and decided to sneak a peak. When he walked in, he saw the last person he had expected to find.  
  
*Malfoy?*  
  
Malfoy was lying on the couch fast asleep.  
  
*He looks to peaceful when he sleeps. So innocent and angelic. I can see why he has so many female admirers.//  
  
Harry's eyes popped wide open when he realized what he was thinking.  
  
*No! I can't see what girls find attractive about him. This is Malfoy and he is definitely no angel!*  
  
Draco had quite the reputation for being a ladies man, although, he'd never admitted to anyone that he had ever had a girlfriend.  
  
Harry made his way over to the chair across from the couch. He sat down for a while. Just to study Malfoy. He saw him shiver a bit.  
  
"Oh you're cold?" Harry instinctively said out loud as he reached up for the blanket laying on top of the couch. He covered Malfoy up and kneeled down next to the couch. His face was inches from Malfoy's. This was the closest he had been to him since the quidditch match. Harry instantly felt a wave of peace and belonging pass over him.  
  
*This is where I belong* He thought and right before he had a chance to analyze that last thought his eyes fluttered and he fell asleep. Harry Potter fell asleep sitting next to his rival, Draco Malfoy.  
  
____________________________  
  
A/N: Well there it is! Chapter 4! I hope you liked it... See... can you see all the fluff? Look it's everywhere! Don't you just love it? Please review! b/c if you guys aren't liking it then why am I writing it? Ok... so I'd still write it even if no one would read it! I LOVE H/D PAIRINGS! 


	5. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

Hey! If you've been reading this from a month ago and you've gone back to the back to the beginning and it looks different it's b/c I decided to clarify it a bit... if anyone was wondering - and after I post about a day later I'll go back and fix the typo's - just to let yall know. I think that I should get the chapters up ASAP and then fix the probs. But ANYWAY...  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! I love yall!  
  
Megs: lol! Thanks for the "angle vs. angels" - lol - I can't believe I did that!  
  
Girlofpoison: thankies! I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry you had to go... lol... unless you went somewhere fun! Then I hope you had fun... where you went, thanks for the review!  
  
Dragon Fairy: I'm glad you think my stories cool!  
  
Rjp_wayne2018: RY RY! He he he, I can't believe you read this ry ry! Lol - well I'm glad it kept you entertained, although, I still don't think this is you kind of story... you better come back for another review! I love you! Now peace off!  
  
Yeah...um: thanks... I think? :)  
  
Desertwren: thank you so much for reviewing! Lol, I'm terrible at reviews too! I liked yours though! I always have a lot of the "one liners!" - I hope this answered some of your questions... but if it hasn't yet then they will be answered soon! thanks so much for your review!  
  
Katreon of Team Rocket: thanks for the advice on my grammar editing. When I typed most of this it was late at night and I was kinda in the "I really don't care" kinda mood - I usually try to go back and fix it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Riot-Girl: he he he - crazy! Your insane heather! No seriously... you are! Lol! I'll help you right the fluff but you're writing all the um... ah... "close" scenes yourself! When are we gonna go eat at the Pizza Shack and bug Ry Ry again? I'll talk to you later! Peace off!  
  
Amythest: yeah I know the // ** and the % got really confusing! Thanks for telling me it was getting hard to comprehend - I went back to the first few chappies and tried to make them less confusing.. Now ** means Harry is thinking and // means Draco is thinking. There are a few exceptions but if it's still confusing PLEASE let me know! Thanks so much for your input!  
  
Amythest Sin: lol - I have know idea what you're talking about! Lol, you rock tho! Oh if Vampire is hungry you should feed her, him... um.. It? Lol! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Anonymous: Who ever you were who said about the excessive !!!! and ??? in my story THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! (- lol sorry!) But seriously thank you so much, I didn't even realizing I was doing that until you mentioned it! I tried to stop doing that so much in my story! Honestly, thank you so much for that review - I don't know who you are and I hope you get this! Thanks so much!  
  
I think that was all of the reviews that I missed before and if I missed YOU then review again and yell at me... I'll make sure to thank you next time! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! I really appreciate your reviews so much!  
  
Same disclaimer goes as before... except now I have a warning, here it is...  
  
WARNING: HEATHER IS INSANE! GO READ "Mikey and Marky" by Riot-Girl (no need to thank me for the shout out Heather! lol!)  
  
OK!!!!! HERE IT IS... CHAPTER 5!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"OW!" Harry woke with a start. A hand had hit the top of Harry's head. Feeling disoriented Harry looked around the room. It was still dark.  
  
*It must be early. Where am I? What am I doing here... and who is... Malfoy?*  
  
Harry's memory came flooding back to him as he stared at the pale boy who was not peacefully sleeping on the couch behind him anymore. Malfoy was tossing and turning, apparently having a nightmare. Harry did not quite know what to do.  
  
*I should stay and make sure he's alright? But why would I want to see if he's ok? It's just a nightmare and he's not exactly the nicest person. But yesterday he was so... different*  
  
While Harry was debating what to do about the boy on the couch, Malfoy started to kick back and forth and before Harry knew what happened Malfoy rolled off the side of the couch and right onto him.  
  
Harry, now flattened on the floor, just stared up at the blonde boy on top of him.  
  
*Wow, he's a really heavy sleeper*  
  
Harry was definitely confused about what to do next. He did not exactly feel uncomfortable about his current situation, and that is what scared him. Draco had calmed down quite a bit now. He had stopped moving around and was back to sleeping peacefully.  
  
*Alright, I should probably get back to the Gryffindor dorms now.* Harry thought as he was still deciding what to do about Malfoy *I don't want to wake him up. God could you imagine the humiliation I would go through if Malfoy found me beneath him?* Harry decided to try to move the boy with out waking him up.  
  
As Harry fought off a yawn, he moved Draco's arms off of his chest. Just as he was about to shift from underneath, Malfoy tightened his grip around him. Harry thought he saw a smile on Draco's face as he squeezed Harry around the waist. Harry tried to shift to his left again just before he heard,  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmm.. Harry,"  
  
Harry's eyes snapped wide open as he looked up at the boy on top of him. Draco was still sleeping. He was dreaming, dreaming of Harry.  
  
Harry was lost now. This was his enemy, his rival, and Malfoy was dreaming about him. Harry let out a long held breath that he had not realized he had been keeping in. Draco's arms tightened around Harry again.  
  
*Looks like I'm not going anywhere.*  
  
Harry reached for a pillow on the couch and placed it under his head. As he laid there thinking a yawn passed.  
  
*Maybe I could get used to this.*  
  
Harry entered the dream world again that night, this time with his rival closer by. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy laying on top of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My word! What is going on here?!?"  
  
Both boys jumped at the sound of McGonagall's voice. Harry opened his eyes and saw a very shocked Draco staring down at him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Potter?" Draco raged.  
  
"Get up both of you! 50 house points will be lost for each house, and detention will be served. Now what is going on here?"  
  
The boys jumped to their feet. Harry was stammering for an excuse, "I... um, well the," Harry pointed to the door trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"I don't know what Potter is doing here! I don't know how he got here. I couldn't sleep last night, I went for a walk and ended up in here - I just meant to lay down on the couch for a rest then I meant to go back to the dorms. I don't know how Potter got here and I don't know what he was doing to me. Honestly Professor McGonagall, I'm just as shocked to see him here as you. I'm sure he has a very interesting story," Draco turned to Harry.  
  
"I supposed you couldn't sleep as well Mr. Potter? Wanted to take a walk?"  
  
Harry nodded putting his head down, he was blushing a deep crimson. He could not remember a time he had been more embarrassed.  
  
"I don't need the details." McGonagall took a second though, "You were both out after hours and will serve detention tonight," McGonagall look to both of the boys. "Now, both of you go get ready for breakfast before you're late." McGonagall left the room as the boys were just staring at each other.  
  
As they left the room, Draco gave his meanest scowl to Harry as he headed off to the right.  
  
*I bet he's so upset because he knows he liked waking up next to me.* Harry smiled to him self as he turned to the left to go to the Gryffindor common room. *But did I enjoy it as well?*  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks as his smile faded. He knew deep down that he would love waking up next to Malfoy every day. He shivered and ran the rest of the way.  
  
________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this one is really short! But I'm going to go out of town now and I had to end it somewhere! I'll try to update soon but I don't know how many updates I'll get up this week b/c I'm back to my insanely busy schedule! Please REVIEW! I love you all! Thanks for reading! 


	6. Hermione's Suspicious

Same disclaimer as before.... I own nothing - 'cept I just ordered "Dangerous Lady" with Jason Isaacs and as soon as I get that I'll own it... otherwise, nothing!  
  
THANKS:  
  
Megs: lol again about the angles and the angels! That was funny!  
  
Slytherinslut: I don't know if Draco will tell Harry about his dream talking yet, I'm just coming up with this stuff during study hall so right now I have absolutely no idea what the future brings with this story! (although I do have *some* idea!) Thanks for your review!  
  
Vividian: Why did you almost not read this? I am so glad you did tho! And I'm really glad you like it!!! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
SparkySparkles: I'm glad you like it! Is there enough angst in here b/c I'm trying to make it interesting but I love the fluff so much! It's hard to make them fight! Thanks for your review and I hope you like the next chapters!  
  
Alright - enough of that! Here it is... CHAPPIE 6!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room everyone was just about ready to go down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" Ron questioned. "Sneaking out with that girl you dreamt about?"  
  
"RON!" Hermione interjected, "Honestly. But Harry, really, where were you last night?" Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Hermione. I'm going to go get ready for breakfast." Harry said changing the subject.  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you?"  
  
"No, you two go ahead. I'll be down in ten minutes. There's no need for you tow to be late as well."  
  
"All right Harry" Hermione said as she and Ron walked out of the common rooms.  
  
Harry was now the only one left. Harry ran upstairs and got cleaned up. Ten minutes later he was back down in the common rooms. He ran out of the portrait hole as he began to become a bit apprehensive about breakfast. He slowed down and decided to walk the rest of the way.  
  
*What is Malfoy going to act like? He'll probably be nastier then ever. Why am I so excited to see him? I'm going to have to talk to him before...* And as Harry turned the corner he ran into the very boy he was thinking of. As the boys collided Harry's lips landed right on Draco's cheek.  
  
"God Potter what *is* your problem? Can't you watch where you are going?" Draco pushed Harry away and wiped off his cheek with his robes. He was enraged, although his cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming, I..."  
  
"Yeah I bet you'd want to see that wouldn't you?" Draco muttered under his breath. Harry completely missing the innuendo in the comment, just stuttered.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. But wait, what are *you* doing up here anyway?"  
  
"I was um," Draco was now the one at a loss of words.  
  
//How can I tell him that I wanted to talk to him?//  
  
"I... argh... I was coming here to see you actually."  
  
"What? Why? Why do you want to talk to me?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Remember this morning Potter? I've tried, very unsuccessfully, to block it out of my mind but why exactly were you beneath me when I woke up?"  
  
//There - I've asked! Now why is he looking at me like that? And, was that a smile?//  
  
Harry caught himself smiling at Malfoy as he had remembered what Malfoy had said in his dream. Harry had a mean thought pass through.  
  
"Alright, Malfoy," Harry poked Draco in the shoulder. "I'll tell you what I was doing there when you tell me what you were dreaming about last night." Harry's smile had escaped. He was grinning he's biggest smile as he saw Draco's eyes snap wide open. He looked like a fish out of water with his mouth gaping open.  
  
//fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He knows I dreamt about him!//  
  
Draco blushed now, "That is none of your business, Potter."  
  
Harry, still smiling, leaned in close to Malfoy and whispered in his ear, "Oh... but I think it is."  
  
Malfoy tilted his head toward Harry's. "Oh, but it's not," Draco said coolly as his lips barely touched Harry's ear. He stormed off leaving Harry standing, still smiling.  
  
//Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!// Draco stormed into the Great Hall and took his seat at the Slytherin table. A few moments later Harry entered and took his seat next to Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ha! Harry! You got here finally! Wow, you missed it! Malfoy is really angry about something. You should have seen the way he came pouting in here! Congratulations to who ever pissed him off! They deserve a medal," Ron looked over at Harry.  
  
"Well Ron, can you arrange me with a gold medal? Gold for Gryffindor."  
  
"What? You did that to him, Harry? Great job! I haven't seen him that upset since, well, since never! What did you do to him?"  
  
"Well, let's just say you wont have to work on the potion after all."  
  
"What?" Hermione turned to Harry. "You didn't, did you? That could be really dangerous, Harry! Not that I'm particularly fond of Malfoy, but Harry you could have gotten caught or..."  
  
"Relax Herm! I didn't give him that potion. But I did find out who he dreamt about."  
  
"What? But how did you do that? Who is it? It must be bad if he had that reaction," Ron said as he took a sip of him pumpkin juice.  
  
"Well, um... I can't exactly tell you who it is because, well Malfoy found out about my dream and now we're even and I really don't want to provoke him."  
  
"Well if you can't tell us who Malfoy dreamed about then at least tell us who you dreamed about?"  
  
"Ron NO! Do I ask who you're dreams are about." Harry said as he looked over at Hermione who was only half listening to the conversation.  
  
"Alright, alright! I get it!" Ron backed off.  
  
"Hey you guys did the owls come yet?"  
  
"No it..." but just as Hermione started to answer they heard a familiar flapping sound as The Great Hall filled with owls. "Were you expecting something?"  
  
"Yeah, McGonagall caught me out this morning and I, ah, have detention." Harry said as an owl had dropped a letter into his lap. Followed directly by another owl he'd never seen before, who also had a letter for him. He opened the first one from McGonagall.  
  
-Mr. Potter You will serve detention with Mr. Malfoy tonight at 8:00 sharp. Be outside the Great Hall promptly at 8:00. -Professor McGonagall  
  
Ron took the letter out of Harry's hands, "You have detention with Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh... yeah, um," Harry shifted his gazed. "McGonagall caught us, uh, fighting this morning."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously and then glanced over at Malfoy. He had gotten the same letter. Malfoy looked over the letter and then looked over at Harry. He was not scowling, as Hermione had expected. Malfoy saw Hermione looking at him, he smirked and returned to his conversation with Goyle.  
  
%Well that was odd.% Hermione thought. Later on she caught Malfoy looking again at Harry, with... %Anticipation? No, that can't be right? %  
  
Harry had forgotten his other letter until breakfast was nearly over. Ron was in a conversation with Seamus, about last weeks quidditch match, as Harry opened the letter.  
  
-Potter We need to talk. Meet me at 7:00 in the Astronomy Tower. -D. Malfoy  
  
Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. He saw Malfoy glance down quickly and start a conversation with Goyle. He returned this gaze back to the letter and then up to Hermione who was still eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Alrighty - well that's Chapter 6 is it already? Wow - this is moving along pretty fast -I know this one wasn't too great but believe me it's gets so much better (he he he...). I wont be able to post anymore chapters for a while - work and school and all... blah! That's never fun! Please review if you'd like more chapters! I'll try to get them up ASAP! Peace off! 


	7. Ron's Clueless

Thanks to all my reviewers! I think I'm going to change the categorization after this chapter - it will be Romance/Humor and "R". Just to fill everyone in. Thanks... And I'll just get on with this chapter no need for a big introduction!  
  
Some spoilers for the HP books here too.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*5:00... I still have two more hours to go. I wonder what Malfoy wants to talk about? Well I suppose he'll want to know when he woke up why I was, um, there. And I really want to know what he was dreaming about.* Harry was sitting in the common room letting his mind wander.  
  
"Harry? Harrrrrrrrry... HARRY!!!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Harry was kicked out of his train of thought.  
  
"It's your turn, Harry." Ron spoke rather annoyed that his best friend wasn't paying attention to him. "What's on your mind, Harry? You've been like this all day."  
  
"Sorry Ron. I've just been thinking about how much fun detention is going to be tonight," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Harry. Detention with Malfoy, uh, how could it get any worse?"  
  
"Well, I could have it with Snape too."  
  
"Yeah. I think you've just managed to think of the worst possible scenario. What do you reckon McGonagall will want you to do?"  
  
"I dunno probably clean something."  
  
"Hey, It's still your turn."  
  
Harry moved his rook and took Ron's pawn. He wasn't in the mood for Wizard Chess and conveniently left his king open for Ron.  
  
"Ha! Checkmate!"  
  
"No one can beat you Ron. Hey, where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since lunch?"  
  
"She's probably out doing homework or something. I don't know really."  
  
"So have you asked her out yet? There is a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon," Harry winked at Ron.  
  
"Harry, I don't even know if she likes me! I mean I know she likes me as a friend but... I don't know if she,"  
  
"Look," Harry interrupted. "I've been watching her lately and honestly I really think she likes you! You should go for it."  
  
"Alright then, I'll ask Herm to Hogsmeade if you ask you dream girl to go." Ron smiled.  
  
"What? I... I, look Ron, I don't even know if this person likes me and well, actual I think it might be possibly that hhh-she does," Harry's eye's bugged out right before he corrected his mistake.  
  
*Whoa! That was close! One shock at a time for Ron. If he knew I might like a guy, let alone Malfoy I think he'd go ballistic.*  
  
"Well we're in the same situation then, Harry." Ron didn't seem to notice his mistake. "You ask this girl and I'll ask Herm. Are you afraid to ask? The famous Harry Potter afraid to ask out his one true love!"  
  
"Ron, I'm not afraid. And I don't even know if I like this person, so why would I want to take them to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"What do you mean you don't like her? She's you're one true love, Harry. Of course you don't like her... you *love* her!"  
  
That last comment to Harry by surprise. He'd never really considered what the dream really meant or how serious it was. It was just another pointless dream right?  
  
"Look Ron, I don't think that dream was that serious. If you knew who it was about then you'd feel the same way. I just don't think..."  
  
"Then tell me who it was so I can give you my opinion." Ron interrupted. "Harry, buddy, pal, lets make a deal. You either tell me who you dreamt about or bring them to Hogsmeade and I'll ask Hermione out. Deal?"  
  
"Let me think about it ok Ron?"  
  
*I can't believe I am actually considering taking Malfoy out. He doesn't even remotely like me and, hypothetically speaking, do I want to go on a date with him?*  
  
"Ok, Harry, think about it and get back to me tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Hey," Harry glanced down at his watch. "We're going to be late for supper."  
  
Both boys left the Gryffindor common rooms and went on their way to the Great Hall. Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walk in right before himself and Ron. Harry's heart started to race.  
  
*Only a little over one hour before I see him. I can't believe I'm mooning over Draco Malfoy.* Harry rolled his eyes to himself.  
  
Harry and Ron found Hermione already at the table.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked.  
  
"We were playing Wizard Chess in the common room and lost track of time. Where have you been?" Ron sat down to the left of Hermione and Harry sat on the right making sure he had a good view of the Slytherin table and a better view of Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, I was just helping Hagrid. He needed help trying to make the flobber worms more interesting for the first years. I don't know how to liven them up, but at least he didn't have the Blast Ended Screwts again. Oh! That reminds me! Do you guys remember our third year with Buckbeak, remember when he bit Malfoy? I always knew I loved that hippogriff after that day." Hermione couldn't contain her smile.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ron joined in on the smile-a-thon. "He was screaming like a baby! 'Look it's killed me! I'm dying!' I'll never forget that day!" Ron laughed as he looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry frowned to him self. Not joining the smiling group as he looked up at the Slytherin table also.  
  
*Poor Buckbeak. He almost died because of Malfoy.*  
  
The rest of the meal passed rather slowly for Harry. He wasn't very hungry. He was quite nervous and his stomach was churning.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, full of concern. "You're not eating much. Are you upset about having detention with Malfoy? Hagrid told me that you'll be helping him tonight. Gathering firewood I think."  
  
"Detention with Hagrid? Well at least McGonagall isn't completely heartless." Ron gleamed. "At least you'll have Hagrid's company, and he won't be too hard on you."  
  
"Yeah that will be alright I guess," Harry was glad that his friends took his apprehension as a sign of being upset for detention. He looked up at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy leave. He looked down at his watch.  
  
*6:15*  
  
"Hey, I think I'm going to go change. If I'm going to be outside tonight it might get a little cold. Don't wait up for me tonight. I'm not sure how long I'll be out."  
  
"Bye Harry." Both his friends said as he left the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower and changed into a bright green sweatshirt.  
  
*6:45? I'd better be going.* Harry left the common room just as some of the other Gryffindor's began to come in. He left to start his way to the Astronomy Tower and meet with his enemy.  
  
______________________ A/N: he he he - I know these last few chapters might not have been to interesting but... hold out a little longer and just wait for the 8th one! It's really... well, you'll just have to see and find out for your self! I hope you like it so far. Please Review b/c it's really the only way I know if I should bother posting anymore chapters or not. Thanks so much for reading! 


	8. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Kay - this one is the changing point... or is it? No fear? Or will Harry lose it all? READ AND FIND OUT!  
  
I don't own anything and disclaimers get really old.  
  
READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Or something to that effect.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry made his way out of the Gryffindor common room and on his way to the Astronomy Tower. When he finally arrived (5 minutes late) he wasn't surprised to Malfoy already waiting for him.  
  
"Hello Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy was sitting on the couch. Harry looked around the room. There was the couch that Malfoy was sitting on with a very large fireplace next to it. Across from the couch was an oversized armchair. Harry stood being very quiet. There was an unnerving silence in the room. Harry finally broke it.  
  
"So why did you want me up here exactly?" Harry asked, hoping that it wasn't about this morning.  
  
"I..." Draco was trying very carefully to choose his words. Harry could tell he was planning exactly what he wanted to say. "Look, Potter, I just wanted to say," Draco moved his eyes away from Harry. "I'm sorry."  
  
//There I said it!//  
  
"Your sorry?" Harry questioned, he couldn't believe his ears. "For what exactly?" Harry couldn't help the smile that broke through.  
  
*Malfoy is apologizing*  
  
//Here is the hard part.//  
  
"Argh... For the potion. For all of the years I've been an arse to you. For everything," Draco got up and walked toward the fireplace. He wiped his finger over the dusty mantel.  
  
"Wow..." Harry's mouth gaped open, "I never thought I'd see the day when Draco would apologize. And to me!"  
  
Draco turned around sharply, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry realized the mistake he had made right after he'd said it.  
  
"No, you called me 'Draco'?" Malfoy insisted.  
  
"Oh, it um... slipped." Harry said using Draco's own words. "Sorry."  
  
"No, It's okay, you can call me Draco."  
  
"Ok, this is just too weird now. What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Look Potter I was just trying to be nice alright?" Malfoy was starting to get mad.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. "You can call me Harry then,"  
  
"Ok," Draco said calming down now.  
  
Both boys weren't exactly sure what to do next. Draco walked back over to the couch and sat down. Harry walked over to the armchair and sat down. Harry started looking around the room again. I looked like no one had been in here in years. Dust was caked on everywhere.  
  
"So, Harry," Draco said, breaking the silence and trying out Potter's first name. "Why exactly were you underneath me when I would up this morning?" Draco had a trace of a faint smile on his face.  
  
"Oh," Harry chuckled.  
  
*I knew this was coming.*  
  
"I almost forgot about that. Well, honestly I couldn't sleep last night and I went for a walk. I saw the door open to that room and went in and there you were." Harry stopped to look up at Draco.  
  
"And you decided you wanted to sleep under me?" Draco kidded in a kind and unusual way for him.  
  
"No... I, I saw you sleeping and you were shivering and so I put a blanket over you. I sat down on the floor and watched you sleep. You looked so innocent. I couldn't believe it was you. You're normally the biggest pri..."  
  
"Alright Potter just continue," Draco scowled at him.  
  
"Oh sorry," Harry smiled apologetically. "Well I sat down and I was just watching you and I must have been more tired then I thought because I fell asleep."  
  
"And..." Draco said, now getting quite annoyed.  
  
"Well you were having a nightmare or something. You were kicking and then just rolled off the couch and I broke your fall."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "You didn't bother to move me or wake me up?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up because you had calmed down so much and I tried to move you but it, um, didn't work." Harry remembered back to when Draco had his arms wrapped around his waist and when he'd said Harry's name. Harry looked up at Draco who was turning a slight shade of pink. "So I grabbed a pillow and fell asleep."  
  
Draco looked down at his hands with his fingers fidgeting and nodded.  
  
"So um, are we friends now Draco? Or what?"  
  
"I don't know," Draco stood up and swallowed back a lump in his throat. He stood next to the fireplace.  
  
//What am I doing? He's offering me his friendship. That's what I wanted right? To stop the petty fights? This is wrong though.//  
  
Harry followed Draco to the fireplace.  
  
*This isn't good. This was going so well. What did I say wrong? He's not going to want to be my friend. He probably just wants a neutral relationship. Not friends not enemies.*  
  
//I don't think I could be just friends.//  
  
"Look Potter," Harry was very close to Malfoy. His chest was almost touching Draco's back. "I, um," Draco was quiet when he spoke. "I could be friend with you but, um, not that mudblood Granger." Draco spoke. Not nearly as malicious as he intended it or as Harry knew he could be. It was almost tender. Innocent.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and spun him around. There eyes locked. They were face to face. Harry was slightly taller. They were inches apart. "Don't you ever, *EVER*, call her 'mudblood' again." Harry was still holding Draco's wrist. Massaging it slightly.  
  
Draco leaned in closer. His nose touching the side of Harry's, "Why? What is the Golden-Boy going to do about it?" Their lips were now only a simple inch apart.  
  
Harry, who had forgotten why he was mad before, could only stammer, "I would, I ah." Harry couldn't talk anymore. He was to close to this beautiful creature in front of him to talk. Before he realized what he was doing, Harry closed the space between them. His lips meeting Draco's. It felt so right. So perfect. The way Draco fit perfectly next to him. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy. He heard a moan escape his lips. That sound of extreme pleasure had pulled him back down to reality. As soon as Harry realized he had his arms around Draco's waist he pulled away from the kiss sharply. Harry's brain was full of confusion. Draco look equally shocked.  
  
"I... I'm so sorry," Harry backed away and ran out of the room as fast as his legs would take him. He left Draco standing in the room. He didn't look back - he didn't want to know the kind of horrifying state Draco was left in. Or how furious he would be that Harry dared to kiss him. He just wanted to leave, to take that moment back in time and erase it. To punch Draco instead of kiss him, or something equally opposite of that wonderful, beautiful, passionate kiss.  
  
*What the fuck was I thinking? I wasn't thinking and that was the problem. Oh my god! This is so screwed up. How could I do that?*  
  
Harry ran back into the safety of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:  
  
Alrighty... so? More? No? yes? Is it crap? To much fluff? Not enough? I NEED FEEDBACK MUH PEEPS! What are your opinions of all of this? Is it really that terrible that you can't review? Help me... ahhhhhhhh...! I NEED HELP! What are you all thinking of this? Seriously! My friend ry ry's not being to much help! Jilly's (- that's me) is having a break down people! AHHHHHHHHH! ADVICE!!! Or something! Please? I'M AS CONFUSED AS HARRY! WHAT DO YALL THINK? 


	9. The Insanity! MUHAHAHA!

THIS IS THE NEW REVISED AND SLIGHTLY LONGER VERSION!  
  
Thanks to...  
  
ramapothe8r, Honor, bad-ass-Cinderella, LadyVader,  
  
~*~*~*~Thanks so so so much to Miseryslilwench b/c it was your idea really that gave me the "inspiration" for this chap! THANKS SO MUCH! With out your review this chapter wouldn't have existed!~*~*~*~  
  
SparkySparkles thanks so much for all of your reviews! Confused!embarassed!Draco is one of my favorites too!  
  
Vividian thanks for reading! I know a lot of the H/D fics get really... stereotypical, I think mine might be swaying towards that now... isn't that sad? I'm trying to make it original but I don't know how long that will last! I hope you like it so far though!  
  
girlofpoision I hope your computers all better! Thanks for the review!  
  
Thanks to... hyalite, slytherinslut, and Megs again! Thanks!  
  
Well thanks so much again to Miseryslilwench for the whole idea for this chapter! HERE IT IS ALREADY...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry ran back into the safety of the Gryffindor common room. Draco was left standing alone in the empty room in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Draco was left just staring at the door that Harry had just run out of. His mind was racing, "Oh my god. What just happened?" He whispered to himself. Draco was still standing next to the fireplace. He could feel the warmth of it behind him. He slowly brought his hand up to his lips. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"  
  
Draco started to pace rapidly around the room, "Shit, shit, shit!" was his main chant. He suddenly stopped abruptly next to the couch. In frustration, he slammed his fist down against the arm of the couch. "OW! Fuck," Draco had apparently jammed his finger. He examined his ring finger as he walked over in front of the couch.  
  
"Oh kay, just calm down, calm down." He let out a sigh and fell onto the comfy leather couch.  
  
"Aright, so I kissed him, or he kissed me. Or... WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!? Alright, breathe Draco, just breathe. Now why am I talking in the third person?" Draco brought his hand over his face. "And why am I talking to myself?" He dropt his hands abruptly. "OH MY GOD I'M GOING CRAZY!" Draco lifted his feet off the ground and brought himself into a tight ball.  
  
"This is not happening to me. I am not going crazy! I'm a Malfoy for fucks sake. We remain calm." He started to rock back and forth still in a tight ball. "I just need to calm down! I am *not* going insane." Draco kept repeating to himself that he was just confused and, in no way insane.  
  
"He kissed me, right? Yes, he did. I remember that. But why did he run away?"  
  
Draco let the question hang in the air. He stopped rocking and put his feet on the other end of the couch as he laid down. The room was filled with a strong silence once again.  
  
//Did I want him to stay?//  
  
Draco took a long time to consider that question. He brought his hands up to his temple to massage his now massive headache. "Well, why would he have stayed?" Draco covered his face once again with his hands.  
  
//He doesn't even want to be friends with me.//  
  
Draco sighed. He's eyes looked very glossy and wet as he moved his hands away from his face. It looked like he was painfully holding back a tear.  
  
//Why am I getting so upset about this? It's not like I...// Draco's eyes widened as he realized...  
  
"Holy Fuck! How can I like the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived? THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Draco sat up so fast his hair flew into his eyes. "I mean I know I had those dreams about him and all, but they were just dreams. And that was just a kiss it wasn't like I liked it or anything." He ran his fingers through his hair trying to convince himself that he really didn't have any other feeling for the Boy-Who-Lived, except hate.  
  
//No, I loved that kiss.// Draco jumped off the couch and started pacing around the room again.  
  
"ARGH! THIS IS *NOT* HAPPENING! He hates me right?"  
  
//It sure didn't seem like he hated me. But I was practically forcing myself on him. Wasn't I?//  
  
Draco thought back to that kiss. He had moved in so closely to Harry. Draco moved in until their noses touched, but Harry was the one who initiated the kiss! "*HE* kissed *me*!"  
  
That reassured Draco a little bit. He laughed, //At least I had enough will power not to jump him right there.//  
  
He stopped pacing and his hands were back over his face. "WHY AM I THINKING THINGS LIKE THIS???? ARGH!!!"  
  
Draco ran his fingers through his silver hair and glanced at his watch. //Shit! I have to go meet McGonagall and Potter now. This is not going to be good. How can I even look at him?//  
  
Draco left the room to meet McGonagall and Potter, now with a slightly new attitude toward his former enemy.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Alrighty there it was! EVERY ONE THANK MISERYSLILWENCH b/c that's where the idea came from. Sorry it's so short! But I tried to extend it a little bit. Still a tiny one I know! But it's all good right? No???? TELL ME THEN! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! 


	10. This Is Not Enough

Spoilers ahead - I don't one anything save the plot and to remind eveyone...  
  
*hadghdafghdgj* --Harry's thoughts  
  
//hgdlaghklhgjkf// -- Draco's thoughts  
  
"if it's like *this* the asterisks are used for emphasis!"  
  
~*~ I PROMISE I WILL FIX TYPO'S WITH IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS! I just wanted to get this chapter up right away!~*~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry ran into the safety of the Gryffindor Tower. Never before in his entire life had he ever been more confused then he was at this moment.  
  
*Alright, I kissed him. No big deal right? I mean... he was, it was just, um, er.* Harry stammered to himself. He looked down at his watch, *What? How can it possibly be 7:50? Argh, I'm going to be late. I hope Hagrid splits us up. I don't think I could deal with Malfoy right now.*  
  
Harry started to head out for the Great Hall. *I've probably ruined any chances that I ever could have with him.* He dropped his head, *I probably never really had a chance though.*  
  
Harry calmed down. He had to pull himself together if he was ever going to get through this night alive. He started to walk down a few staircases and slowly made his way to the Great Hall. McGonagall and Draco were already waiting for him. He noticed Draco wouldn't look at him.  
  
*Oh god, he's going to kill me. He was offering his friendship to me and I completely ruined it by that fucking kiss.*  
  
"About time Mr. Potter," McGongall spoke.  
  
"Sorry Professor McGonagall, I lost track of time." Harry looked down sharply.  
  
"You and Mr. Malfoy will be serving detention with Hagrid tonight, in the Forbidden Forrest. You will be collecting firewood. No magic will be allowed." McGonagall snapped as she abruptly left the castle. The boys followed behind her. Both hung their heads low, not daring for one glance at each other.  
  
The night was unusually warm for late October. The stars shone very brightly and the three quickly made their way down to Hagrid's Hut, "Here you are Hagrid." McGongall turned and nodded to the boys, "Goodnight." She left them and made her way back up to the castle.  
  
"Hallo 'arry, Mr. Malfoy. Ready to go then?"  
  
The boy's nodded. Still not raising their heads.  
  
"Alright. You two head off to the right together and I'll go left. Don't go to far in. When you're arms get full just start a pile right 'ere." Hagrid pointed to a small pile of logs next to his hut. "I'll call yer back out when we 'ave enough. Alright then," Hagrid took off to the left as the boys went into the forest to the right of Hagrid's Hut.  
  
Neither of them dared to speak. It was getting darker now. There was still sun light, it was burning the sky a beautiful crimson and violet hue. They entered a small opening in the woods and both stopped.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "Well, this looks like a good spot." His voice betrayed him as it sounded quite raspy and weak. Harry turned to the left and Malfoy to the right. Backs to each other, they started to pick up logs and sticks.  
  
Harry dared to turn around and steal a glance at Malfoy. Draco looked so graceful. Harry desperately wanted to apologize and explain to him about that stupid kiss. But he couldn't find the words. He did not even understand himself, how could he possible explain it to Malfoy? He thought back to the last time they had been in the woods together. It was the summer before their fourth year. The Dark Mark had appeared in the sky during the Quidditch World Cup by Harry's wand. The drunken Death Eaters had been out for a little fun. He shivered as he thought back to that terrible night. Draco had been so different. So malicious and completely unlike how he was in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"POTTER! Take a picture it will last longer!"  
  
"What...?" Harry hadn't noticed but while he was thinking back to previous encounters he had been staring at Malfoy. "Oh, er... sorry."  
  
"Just get back to work, I have more important things to do then be out side with you." Draco scowled at Harry.  
  
"And it's just a picnic for me Malfoy," Harry replied sarcastically as he turned around to continue picking up logs.  
  
*He can be such an asshole!* Harry and Draco kept working to themselves for a while. Both boy's arms were getting quite full. Harry turned around to Malfoy right when...  
  
"OW! Fucking piece of shit!" Draco immediately had his right hand up to his mouth and sucking on his ring finger, "Same damn finger I jammed before." He kicked the pile of logs that he dropped a second earlier.  
  
Harry laughed to himself, "You have a sliver?"  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think, Potter?"  
  
Harry walked over to Malfoy. "Here," He pulled him over to a larger log and they sat down. "Let me see." Harry took Draco's hand out of his mouth and examined it. "You are such a baby," He chuckled.  
  
"Shut up, Potter," But despite his harsh tone, Draco had a slight smile on his face.  
  
Harry transfigured a small stick into a tweezers. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yes it fucking does! Get it out!"  
  
Harry took the tweezers to Draco's finger. The sliver was stuck about an inch and a half down from the tip of his finger. Harry put the tweezers right above the sliver, "Calm down Draco. Does it hurt nnnnn..."  
  
"OWWWWWW!!!!" Harry had pulled the sliver out. "God Potter, you could have given me more of a warning!" Draco half laughed as he stood up and examined his finger. He walked back over to his pile and started to pick up his logs again, as did Harry.  
  
Soon the boys were on their way through the woods, and back to Hagrid's Hut. They each dropped their pile and headed back to the opening in the woods where they had been before. They bother worked quietly for a while. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to do anything to provoke a fight. Draco had actually been surprisingly normal, considering what happened between them.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked, breaking the long silence.  
  
Harry turned around. He didn't bring up the fact that he hadn't said 'Potter'. "Yes?"  
  
"Um, I have a question to ask you. You don't have to answer it but... I just have to ask."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, he did not want to know the possible questions Draco could have.  
  
"Well," Draco darted his eyes to the ground, "Um, why did you run away after you kissed me?" Harry could sense that Draco's face had turned a light shade of red. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that, I just had to ask."  
  
Harry swallowed back a lump in his throat, *That was the question I didn't want to hear.*  
  
"No it's ok." Harry started to walk closer to Draco. The sun was falling now and it was hard to see him from where Harry had been standing before. "I don't know. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to um, er," Harry saw Draco move closer to him. They were only a foot apart now. "To um, kiss you," Harry's voice trailed off into the night. His nose brushed over the blonde boy's in front of him. "Like that," He found Draco's lips on his own for the second time that night. Harry felt like he was finally alive. All his senses were awake. He felt Draco wrap his arms around his neck. Harry tightened his arms around Draco's waist. Both were looking for a place of belonging and security in the least likely place. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry pulled back from the most passionate kiss of his life.  
  
Harry looked Draco in the eye, so intently, "Are you going to run away again?" Draco asked.  
  
"I um," Harry was still in shock. "What was that um, for?" He smiled as he still held onto the boy in front of him.  
  
"I don't know," Draco looked down. He backed away from Harry embrace, "I felt like it I guess." He was starting to feel insecure.  
  
//Why did I do that? This was a big mistake!//  
  
He could feel Harry staring at him. "You know before when you asked if we could be friends?" Draco looked back up at Harry.  
  
"Yeah," Harry backed away. He was starting to get angry and frustrated, "Right before you insulted Hermione."  
  
*This is the boy who's spend the last four years of his life ridiculing me and my friends and I just kissed him.* Harry was really confused now.  
  
"Look Harry, don't get upset." Draco inched closer to Harry.  
  
"Don't get upset? Don't get upset? You've devoted you life to making mine a living hell and you tell me not to get upset?"  
  
*I don't care about that dream. I was just a dream!*  
  
"Harry, I'm trying to explain. I am truly sorry for those years of torment. You weren't and angel your self you know. I just wanted to be friends. You started all of this!" Draco was starting to lose his temper. Harry decided not to start another fight. He stared at Draco. He waited until he calmed down, "Harry, about what I say before. About Granger? I'm sorry. I just didn't think you liked me and I didn't know if I could handle all of this."  
  
"All of what, exactly?"  
  
"I don't know? This! You and me, be friends." Draco looked down. "That is if you still wanted to. I mean if you don't, I'll understand." He started to back away from Harry.  
  
"Well you're right, I don't want to be friends." Harry caught Draco's attention. He stared back into large pools of silver blue eyes. It looked as if he was holding back a tear.  
  
"Alright. I understand," Draco said in a voice so quiet Harry almost thought he imagined it. Draco turned away from Harry and focused his eyes on the ground in front oh him, ready to take whatever Potter had coming to him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:  
  
Was that a mean place to stop or what??? So what do you think? Should I continue on with the story? I don't know... he he he - tell me if you like what you see and if you want more... Just when you thought they finally will be together... What exactly does Potter have coming to Draco? If you wanna know review and I'll update sooner! I'm going out of town so if you want the next chapter before I leave then REVIEW! (please?) 


	11. Why did you play me that way?

Chapter 11  
  
~*~  
  
"Well you're right, I don't want to be friends." Harry caught Draco's attention. He stared back into large pools of silver blue eyes. It looked as if he was holding back a tear.  
  
"Alright. I understand," Draco said in a voice so quiet Harry almost thought he imagined it. Draco turned away from Harry and focused his eyes on the ground in front oh him, ready to take whatever Potter had coming to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't think you do," Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and turned him around. "I think I'd like to be much more." Harry brought Draco closer to him now, closing off all the space left between them. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as their lips met. It was just as wonderful as before, only more so because he knew Draco wanted this too.  
  
Harry felt Draco wrap his arms around his neck. Draco smelled of rosemary and peppermint*. Draco moved from Harry's wonderful lips to his wonderful neck. "God Potter," He whispered while trying to kiss Harry's neck at the same time. "You nearly killed me when you said you didn't want to be friends."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said. "If I ever need to destroy the Slytherin Prince." Draco continued kissing Harry's neck. "Draaa... coooo..." Harry moaned as the boy continued to suck on his neck. "You know we can't act like this in public."  
  
Draco stopped, much to Harry's dislike, and looked at the emerald eyed boy. "I know Harry."  
  
"To much is at risk. With Voldemort," Draco didn't even flinch at the name. "If people knew we um, well, didn't hate each other then I don't know. And your Father he's a... Draco."  
  
Draco's eyes had darted down when he had mentioned his father. %He's a Death Eater.%  
  
*What if all of this is just a plan to turn me over to Voldemort?*  
  
"Draco, this isn't just a ploy to..." But the raven haired boy was cut off. Draco returned his gazed back to Harry. He could see the pleading in his eyes. The need. Need for security and love. Draco leaned into Harry and kissed his lips so tenderly.  
  
"Harry, I'm not a Death Eater."  
  
There was something about the way he said it that made Harry believe him so completely. Harry leaned in now and gave Draco another kiss. "Your insane," He said pulling away and smiling.  
  
"Mmmm... and you're magically delicious," Draco leaned back in for another kiss but at that last comment Harry pulled back and started laughing. Draco looked quite confused and taken aback by the reaction.  
  
Harry saw his confusion, "You don't happen to know what 'Lucky Charms' are do you?"  
  
Draco walked closer and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I believe *your* a lucky charm, Harry," he said innocently. He tried to lean in for another kiss but was again stopped because Harry was in a mad fit of laughter.  
  
"OH! HA HA HA! Draco, you're too much!" Harry was trying to regain composer. "See 'Lucky Charms' is this type of muggle breakfast cereal." Harry saw Draco's confusion still. "There is like this leprechaun guy running around saying that it's magically delicious and... oh never mind." Harry said still smiling.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Potter, I think *you're* the one who's insane."  
  
"Oh do you?" Harry leaned back in for a kiss when they heard...  
  
"Haaaarrryy? Maaaalfoy?" From far off.  
  
"Oh I bet Hagrid is looking for us. We better be getting back."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said, he was now picking up as many sticks and logs as he could.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to put up a front in public you know and..."  
  
Harry leaned in and gave Malfoy a quick kiss. "I know. Bring it on Malfoy." He said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows provocatively. The boys walked back to the hut.  
  
"HARRY!" Hagrid bellowed.  
  
"Right here Hagrid."  
  
"Oh, didn't see ya there. Well it's getting late. Why don't you two head to the castle now." The boys dropt their sticks and logs on the pile. It was obvious that Hagrid had done most of the work. The pile was as big as a car. "Oh and Harry?"  
  
Harry and Draco looked back. Harry motioned for Draco to keep walking, "Yeah Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid watched as Malfoy walked rather fastly to the castle. "Just wanted ter say sorry ya had ter be with Malfoy. I know yer didn't want to but it was orders."  
  
"Oh," Harry smiled. "It's ok Hagrid. He wasn't so bad and it was actually kinda, fun."  
  
"Oh, well alright then Harry. I'll see yer in class tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight Hagrid." Harry said as he ran off to the castle. When Harry finally reached the castle he couldn't stop smiling. The corridor was completely empty and it was late.  
  
*I didn't realize how long we were out side!*  
  
Right before he was able to go running up the stairs a pair of hands landed on his shoulders. It turned him around and was followed by a pair of lips on his.  
  
"Holy shit you scared me!"  
  
"The Famous Harry Potter gets scared? Never thought I'd see the day!" Draco smiled.  
  
"We can't be doing this here," Harry said as he looked around the corridor that was completely empty.  
  
"Yeah I know," Draco looked down and was fidgeting with his robes, "But I just wanted to give you a kiss goodnight." Draco said looking up, blushing slightly.  
  
"You're such a girl!" Harry jokingly punched Draco in the arm.  
  
"Really Potter? Didn't see you complaining," Draco punched Harry back, only a bit harder.  
  
"No, no complaints here at all."  
  
"You um... might have a bruise there tomorrow Harry."  
  
"Ha! From that little punch? I don't think so."  
  
Draco smiled, "No, um... I mean your um," He pointed to his neck.  
  
"Oh!" Harry smiled too. *That will be an interesting conversation with Ron.* "Well, we better be going. I'll see you in Potions tomorrow."  
  
"You bet your arse you will." Draco and Harry came together once more for a finally goodnight kiss. Draco turned to Harry before turning to the Slytherin Dungeons. Harry sighed, smiled, then ran up to the Gryffindor Dorms to dream of Draco.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:  
  
*-ROSEMARY AND PEPPERMINT IS THE BEST SMELL EVER! MUHAHAHA!  
  
Alrighty, sorry that the last one was such a cliffie! I'm mean I know! Thanks for all your reviews! And sorry this took so long to get posted! The next should be up sooner (I hope!). Tell me what you think of it? Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed! 


	12. Was it Just a Dream?

Heh-heh-heh - DON"T KILL ME PEOPLE! lol! I am sooooo sorry this took me so long to get out! Don't hurt me! I've had insanly hard tests and ACT's are coming up and my dentist decided I needed to have my teeth drilled and I've been working on my other fic (which will be updated soon too!) and..... is this enough excuses? Well I am so so so sorry! Here's the 12 th Chapter... (sorry for the wait!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Harry! HARRY! Wake *up*! We're going to be late for Potions!" Ron nudged at Harry who was lying lifeless on the bed.  
  
Harry shot out of bed. *Oh my God! That was *not* a dream last night! No way was I dreaming that!* "Argh... no..." Harry grumbled into a pillow.  
  
"Jeez Harry. You must have had a terrible time with Malfoy last night. I never heard you go to bed! How long did you have to be out there with that git?"  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief *OH! That *wasn't* a dream!* Harry jumped completely out of bed now. He remembered - he would see Draco today.  
  
"What did Hagrid make you do anyway?"  
  
"Well it actually wasn't that bad, really. We just had to collect firewood."  
  
"Ugh! Still, Malfoy. Sorry mate, it must have been terrible."  
  
"Actually," Harry blushed, "He wasn't to bad. Actually kind of decent."  
  
"Harry. This is *Malfoy* here!"  
  
"Yeah well," Harry tried to hide his face as he changed the subject. "Have you asked Hermione out yet?"  
  
"Have you asked your girl out yet?" Ron snapped back.  
  
"Well Ron," Harry turned to smile at the red haired boy. "Not officially, but we did have an interesting night."  
  
"Harry! You met up with her last night? Tell me! Who is she?" Ron jumped up and down as they left the boys dorm to go to classes.  
  
They saw Hermione waiting in the common room. "About time! We're going to be *late*!"  
  
"Harry met up with his 'dream girl' last night," Ron filled Hermione in on their conversation. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"What Harry? I thought you had detention yesterday? I thought you were with Malfoy the whole time?" Hermione asked, looking very suspicious. They left the common room and started walking toward the dungeons. She was very concerned about Harry. He could have gotten caught if he was out that late!  
  
"Well, I was," Harry said, dodging suspicious eyes.  
  
"Well when did you meet her then?" Ron, who was truly puzzled, asked.  
  
"I didn't have detention until 8:00 and we - er - had a little discussion before then." Harry replied, glad that this wasn't *completely* a lie.  
  
"'Discussion'? Yeah Harry, sure," Ron rolled his eyes with sarcasm. Hermione looked to Ron and then back to Harry.  
  
"We're going to be late for potions," She said as she started walking faster and moved in front of the boys.  
  
Ron kept badgering Harry about his little 'rendezvous' with his 'dream girl'.  
  
"Look Ron, we kissed!" Harry gave in, "And that was IT! I can't tell you who. But... if you *have* to know why I can't tell you it's because..."  
  
"Yeah! At least tell me what's at risk here, with this girl," Ron stopped. Harry was starting to cringe every time Ron said 'girl'.  
  
*What's at risk? Ha! The whole future of the wizarding world to either be completely dominated by the evil forces of the Dark Lord or to put an end to all of the fighting and bring peace in our times. No big deal.*  
  
Harry sighed, "Well," Harry started walking again, Ron followed. "This person is a Slytherin, and..."  
  
"Harry! You're dating a SLYTHERIN!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione, who was now quite a ways ahead, turned around to face the boys, "Harry! Did you tell him?"  
  
"What? No! But you guys... the only thing I can say is this person is in Slytherin ok?" Harry's eyes pleaded, "Please don't ask me anything else until I'm ready to tell you. When I think everything is safe."  
  
"Harry. It's fine. We understand the risks of you dating a Slytherin. The social differences could cause a few problems." Hermione elbowed Ron who was standing with his mouth open, "We understand."  
  
Harry mumbled and laughed *social differences*.  
  
"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"A Slytherin, Harry?" Ron rejoined the conversation.  
  
"Yes, a Slytherin," Harry whispered. "But we aren't dating, I don't think? I don't know exactly. Last night was insane."  
  
"So you're finally admitting your insanity, Potter?" The trio turned around as they heard the familiar voice behind them. Malfoy was standing in front of Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw Draco run his fingers through his hair and walk closer to him.  
  
"No, Malfoy. Just saying how I had a very interesting night with a beautiful blonde." Harry smiled and winked.  
  
"Insane and delusional." He glanced at Hermione before returning his glare to Harry. "You know they say admitting the problem is the first step, Potter."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you cared, Malfoy." Harry smiled again.  
  
"Oh, I don't," Malfoy said as he pushed Harry out of his way and entered the Potions room. As he passed, he shoved a note into Harry's hand.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said to the two boys left in the hall.  
  
"Harry? How many Slytherin blondes are in out year? I'm going to figure this one out myself if you don't tell me."  
  
*Shit! Um... need a lie...*  
  
"I never said what year, Ron." Harry sat down at his usual table with Ron as Hermione walked over to share a desk with Neville. When he saw no one was looking he stole a look at the note Draco had passed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
-HP  
  
Meet me after Potions.  
  
-DM  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry instinctively looked up to Malfoy and caught his eyes. He nodded right before Ron interrupted his view. "I'm going to find out who she is, Harry! I will!"  
  
"Ok Ron. Go for it!" Harry smiled and started to get his things ready for another boring Potions class. He was greatly looking forward to it coming to a conclusion.  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok... well... there is chapter 12 - sorry it took so long to get up! I've been working a lot on my other story and I'll have to post those chapters soon too! Please review if you like what you see. Even if you don't like what's going on then yell at me so I know (but yell kindly - no flames please!). Thanks for reading! 


	13. Their World

Alrighty... does 'sorry' even cover it? I mean the chapters to be out sooner but some how the time flies by with out even slowing down near me! Rude, I know! So... here's chapter 13 (whats funny is that I don't even remember what I wrote for this one... it'll be just as amusing for me as I hope it is for you!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Potions class actually moved along smoothly, the first five minutes anyway, until Snape introduced a new potion that they would be brewing.  
  
"It is an antidote to a very poisonous snake bite. Some may find it rather difficult." Snape glared at Neville. "This year Madame Pomfrey asked me to brew some, as her supply was getting low. I, however, thought it was a perfect potion for my fifth year students." Snape paused and smirked maliciously before talking, "Another request was asked of me also," he sneered. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see less House segregation and has requested that for this potion I partner you up with other housemates."  
  
Everyone groaned as Snape started moving toward Ron and Harry. "Weasley you will be with Crabbe. Ms Granger you'll be with Ms Parkinson, Longbottom and Goyle, and Mister Potter," Snape's voice lingerer. Harry looked up at the potions master with anticipation, he knew that he would be paired with, "Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Harry tried his hardest to hold back a smile as Ron passed him a sympathetic look. Harry faked a look of disgust as he grabbed his things and quickly sat down next to Draco.  
  
As the rest of the class paired up, Harry waited to whisper to Malfoy, "Why did you want to see me after potions exactly?"  
  
"Exactly?" The blonde whispered back, "I think you might just have to wait and find out." He very uncharacteristically winked, then returned to staring directly at the table in front of him, pushing all images of the next rendezvous out of his mind, lest he would start the 'activity' in the middle of class.  
  
Harry looked up at Malfoy. Draco could sense his eyes on him and his gaze was pulled away from the table. They locked eyes and for some reason Draco had a sense of reassurance jut through his entire body. It just felt *so* right. They were lost now, lost in a world of their own. Nothing matter. Nothing but each other. Their world didn't have the obligations that they faced normally. It was theirs and theirs alone. No one else could come between them in this moment. But as their heads slowing inched closer to one another they were, indeed, pulled out.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is this going to be a reoccurring act between yourself and Mr. Malfoy?" They heard Snape's voice.  
  
*Oh shit!* Harry blinked and pulled his face away. He quickly put on a scowl, as did Malfoy.  
  
"Are you not old enough to place your petty fights behind you?"  
  
Harry looked around the room as realized everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Sorry Sir," Harry heard Draco say, "I'm sure Potter will grow up and stop provoking fights so we can make it through this potion with top marks."  
  
"Sorry Sir." Harry said to Snape not even trying to defend himself. He was lucky enough as it was that everyone thought that he and Malfoy were fighting.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now if we can continue..." Snape went on with the rest of the lecture of the potion. The rest of the class passed smoothly. Harry and Draco both avoided each others eyes and only speaking when necessary.  
  
After potions was over Hermione and Ron came over to Harry at Draco's table. They waited for Harry to pack his thinks. Ron glare at Malfoy the entire time, still angry with him for making the Gryffindors lose house points.  
  
"Look, why don't you two go ahead." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "I have to talk to Snape about... er... something." He averted his head down so as his friends couldn't see him blush. But Draco did and he smiled. He as he gathered his things very slowly also.  
  
"Alright Harry," Hermione said. "We'll meet you at Hagrid's then for Magical Creatures." Hermione left, dragging a protesting Ron along with. When they reached the out side of the castle where no one could hear them, Hermione spoke, "Ron."  
  
"Yeah Herm?"  
  
"Do you think Harry's been acting weirder then normal lately?" She asked as they made their way down toward Hagrid's hut. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining brightly.  
  
"Well, I dunno. Not really. I mean I suppose not any differently from when we gave him that potion before. Except he does seem a bit happier now."  
  
"Hhhmmm... yeah I've noticed that too. Do you have any idea who his dream, um, 'girl' is?"  
  
"No." Ron said, "Wait... well actually there is this Slytherin sixth year. She's blonde. That's the only one I've noticed lately. We'll have to keep an eye on her during lunch."  
  
"Yeah, um, Ron, I think I know who it is."  
  
"What?" Ron stopped walking and grabbed Hermione to stop her also. "Well, who is it?"  
  
"Ron, I've been watching Harry lately at lunch and I've been watching this other person," She fidgeted.  
  
"Yeah... AAANNNDD?"  
  
"Well, they've both been acting very differently around each other."  
  
"Hermione! Just tell me who it is!!!"  
  
"And just before potions totally confirmed it," She continued on not paying attention to Ron and starting to walk again before he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron looked her directly into her eyes, "Tell me."  
  
"Ron," Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Ron, I really want to, believe me I do, but Harry didn't want to tell us for a reason. And if is who I think it is... then it's a *really* good reason."  
  
"Hermione, come on. You know you can tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?" Both Hermione and Ron turned around to see Harry right behind them. "Can't even tell me Herm?" He looked at Hermione who was speechless. "It must be good!" He smiled as she stood open mouthed.  
  
"Harry," Hermione smiled nervously. "I thought you had to talk to Snape?"  
  
"I, er, did already. You must have been standing out here for a while." Harry's eyes wandered past Hermione to a particular blonde boy who's lips seemed very pink and thoroughly snogged. Hermione followed Harry's gaze to Draco and noticed his state and Harry's state also and how quite the same they were. Harry returned his eyes to Hermione, "So, what were you talking about?"  
  
"Oh noth-"  
  
"Hermione knows who your 'dream girl' is!" Ron interrupted. "And she won't tell me!"  
  
"What?" Harry smiled nervously. "Alright Herm. You know who, uh, she is?" He was slightly nervous but how could Hermione know? His two friends still thought it was a girl.  
  
"Um, heh heh." She laughed nervously, gazed back over at Malfoy and nodded. She looked back at Harry, smiled, and bit her lip.  
  
*Oh fuck!*  
  
Harry's face paled, "Oh my god!" He stormed off and ran the rest of the way to the hut.  
  
"WHO IS IT!" Ron yelled as he was left standing alone as Hermione ran after Harry.  
  
"Harry wait!"  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's arm in time to here his chant of, "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck."  
  
"Harry calm down!" Hermione said, quite taken aback by his use of crude language, "I'm not going to tell anyone! I completely understand the situation you're in. I'm not going to put you into any-"  
  
"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "Let's talk about this later." He said looking very sick. Hermione nodded as they continued on the way to Hagrid's Hut, Ron following far behind still asking who the 'dream girl' was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Well there it is. Not to interesting but it needed to happen. There will be a lil more angst in the next chap followed by fluff! Please review even though I know I don't deserve it. 


	14. Kneazles

The Lesson on Kneazles was dragging on. Harry was getting angrier by the second.  
  
*How did she find out?*  
  
Hagrid now brought out a kneazle. All the girls "ooh-ed" and "awed" as Harry stared motionless at the creature.  
  
"Now kids, kneazles can interbreed with regular cats. They have an uncanny ability to sniff out sneaky or suspicious people." Hagrid smiled and Harry could have sworn he saw him glance at Malfoy. Malfoy was petting a kneazle and the cat did not seem to mind in the least. "Alright Malfoy, now pass ole Buttercup around so everyone can take a good look at him."  
  
"Here Potter," Malfoy said handing the cat over to Harry. "Can't think or a more sneaky or suspicious person then you." He smirked at Harry but Harry looked pale. As Malfoy held the cat closer he whispered, "You ok?"  
  
"Hermione knows," Was all he managed to hoarsely whisper.  
  
"What?!" Draco replied, dropping the kneazle, which was easily caught in time by Harry.  
  
"Be careful with Buttercup!" Hagrid exclaimed as he came running over to Harry and grabbed Buttercup. "Oh, you're okay lil Buttercup. Who ever hasn't seen her come up here and you can pet her."  
  
The majority of the class circled around Hagrid struggling to pet the kneazle as Malfoy pulled Harry aside. "What do you mean she knows?"  
  
"I don't know! She just told be before she got here!" Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron, circled around Hagrid try to pet Buttercup. Hermione saw Harry and smiled nervously before quickly turning back to Hagrid. "Actually Ron told me."  
  
"WEASLEY KNOWS?!"  
  
"No! Shh! Keep quite! No, he just said to me that Hermione knew about, um, you, and she turned toward you and laughed a little bit." Harry started to raise his voice, "I'm pretty sure she knows!"  
  
The crowd's attention had slowly started to fade from Hagrid and they were now starting to look at the two boys.  
  
"Fight with me!" Draco quickly whispered to Harry and tried pushed him to the ground. Harry grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him down with him.  
  
"Malfoy.. your.... such... an... arse!" Harry struggled with the other boy on top of him. Harry was trying to roll over but Draco had him pinned.  
  
"OY! What is going on here?" Hagrid walked over to the boys.  
  
Draco quickly rolled off Harry whispering "about time," As he stood up.  
  
Harry quickly got to he's feet and said, "It's nothing!" and glared at Malfoy to create the full 'malicious' effect. Draco returned the glare. "I uh.. just kinda fell." Harry blushed and walked over to Ron and Hermione. He heard Malfoy laugh with his friends.  
  
"Alright then Harry?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded. "Well then, you better get inside. Almost time for lunch." The rest of the class quickly made their way into the castle, all that was except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy and his crew.  
  
"Potter," Draco glared as he walked closer to Harry. "You and I need to finish our, 'conversation'." He poked Harry in the chest. Crabbe and Goyle snickered, obviously thinking that this 'conversation' would happen in some sort of wizard duel.  
  
Ron thought the same, "Harry could beat you any day he wanted, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco leaned in closer, whispering into Harry's ear, "Maybe that's what I want." Harry felt his hot breath on his neck and stepped away.  
  
"You name the time and the place Malfoy and Harry and I will be there to whip your arse." Ron defended Harry.  
  
Harry and Draco both smiled at the mental image before them as Draco said, "You want a piece of me too Weasley?" Harry snickered out loud as Ron looked shocked, completely missing the innuendo of the situation.  
  
"Although I would thoroughly enjoy winning a duel against Harry and in front of a crowd, this one is private." Draco smirked, "Invitation only." He pushed Ron out of the way and walked straight towards the owlry and his trolls followed laughing behind.  
  
"Can you believe him Harry?" Ron frowned. "Don't worry, Herm and I will be there to back you up."  
  
"Actually, Ron, I think it would be best if I handled this one on my own. Come on lets get some food." Harry walked off towards the castle.  
  
"Alright mate but if you need us will be here to help." Ron replied, following Harry. 


End file.
